The spoils of war
by Sins007
Summary: (An alternate possible course of events set during the Fourth part of the invasion. Warning, Spoiler Alert if you didn't watch those episodes!) The Government. They knew what they were up against and came well prepared to ensure Earth's safety...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Everyone!**

 **For those of you who will read from me for the first time, I want to begin by precising English isn't my native tongue and I apologize in advance for any Typos or Grammar error. I try hard to get rid of them, but they seem to always find their way into my chapters...**

 **For readers who follow my other works, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even though it is not a Star Wars Rebels related story. As I said in a late chapter, I discovered The Flash series recently and I just Loved it. It's so full of everything I enjoy seeing in a story and I have a hard time getting it out of my mind after watching an episode :3 But, rest assured, I won't stop my other stories and I'll try not to delay them more than they were before. :3**

 **Alright, not making you wait anymore. This is a "What if..." kind of story about the recent events involving the Dominators. I hope you'll enjoy it :D**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing Related to Dc! I write for fun and earn nothing from it!**

 **Chapter 1**

-"Barry, I think it's time you do something... And Fast."

The Flash tapped into the Force Speed, rushing to disarm and hit those government's soldiers surrounding them. In less than an instant, every man in black was thrown to the ground.

As he stopped again beside his friends, something whistled an inch away from his ear. The shot didn't hit Atom, it wasn't meant to. The hidden soldier had waited for the Flash to stand still again and his tranquilizer dart pierced the scarlet costume!

-"A Sniper!" Exclaimed White Canary.

Barry reached to remove the dart, but its venom was already running inside his veins. He wobbled, losing footing, and Oliver caught him falling!

-"Hey, hey man!" Oliver's guts twisted at the sight of Barry's eyes. As the tranquilizer was numbing more and more his being, they got filled with dread. "Fight it!" He tensed and tried to vibrate the substance out, but it was already flooding his nervous system. Oliver shook his friend, trying to keep him awake. "Don't stop! Talk to me!"

-"He can't"

The old man in grey was approaching cautiously, soon regaining his superb with his men rising to his side again.

Barry's body became limp in Arrow's arm.

-"What was that?" Bursted Sara.

-"What did you inject him?!" Roared Oliver in turn, clenching his grip on his friend's immobile body.

-"It's first a powerful sedative that can make an elephant sleep for hours and, despite his inhuman abilities, it will keep him down long enough."

-"Long enough for what?" Inquired the Atom, frowning

-"Enough to let the second element, a potent poison, kill him." Answered the old man, grimly, the thin spark of a wicked pleasure flashing in his eyes at the sight of their distressed expression. "Although he would normally expel it out of his system, he can't do it while he is unconscious." He added out of pure viciousness. God, he loved his job in those moments.

-"Why you..." Growled Oliver, firming his grip even more.

-"That's sick!" Added the Atom, shocked. "Why would you do that to him!"

-"Because those Aliens, those Dominator, they fear what he is capable of. They want to destroy us all because they see individuals with power such as his as a future treat, and, frankly, so do I." He took a deep breath to regain his calm, letting the information sink in them for an instant before continuing. "That's why, we made a deal with them. We hand them over the Flash, and they leave the rest of us alive."

The revelation stunned them for a moment. How could the sacrifice of one Meta-Human soothe their fears? But, as he motioned at his men to go get what they came for, the heroes tensed, raising their weapons toward them!

-"Step back!" Ordered White Canary. "You're not taking him with you!"

The others nodded their accord. Even Arrow had taken his bow in hand despite holding firmly Barry with his other arm, protectively.

-"Then, you're condemning him to die. Or did you already forget about the poison?" Retorted the despicable old man. "I'm sure those Aliens won't even blink in we were to hand them his cold corpse." This made the heroes flinch. Satisfied he had got what he wanted, their attention, he pursued. "Although I don't care either way, we still have the antidote. If you leave him in our care, we _will_ give it to him. Otherwise..."

-"Alright, stop! We've got it!"

-"Arrow, no! You can't..."

-"If what he said is true, we don't have time to bring him back and make the antidote before it's too late." Confirmed Ray, sorrowfully.

-"B-but, we'll lose him anyway!" Insisted Sara. "They're going to give him to _Aliens_! Who knows what they'll do to him!"

-"He is ressourceful." Finally answered Oliver. "He'll find a way out of it, but only if he lives."

He carefully let got of Barry's body, a lump forming in his throat. Despite everything he said, he was still mortified to have to let his friend go like this. Standing up again, he made a difficult step back, holding his words for what they were. He had faith in his friends, and Barry was no exception. The man had gotten himself out of situations way worse than this one before. He had to believe everything would work out their way in the end.

It always did, it had to this time too... right?

The others also made way for the men in black to grab Barry. As they were moving him inside the van, the old man walked beside them, stopping only an instant beside Arrow to tell him;

-"Your country... no, the world thank you for choosing this wise decision."

-"Get out of my sight." Growled Oliver. "Before I change my mind."

The old man sneered, a smirk forming at the side of his mouth, and he continued his way to get in the van too.

The heroes turned to look as the cars drove away, except Oliver. He heard the tire noise on the asphalt and clenched his hands into fists.

-"So, what do we do now?" Asked Ray reluctantly.

It took a minute, but Oliver raised his head, a determined look engraved on his face.

-"We regroup with the others."

 **...**

 **Thanks again for reading this :3**

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Everyone!**

 **I just can't say with words how much your reactions for this story's first chapter made me happy. Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed/Followed/Favorited! It really motivates me :3**

 **If you enjoy this chapter too, don't hesitate to support it again! :D**

 **Have a nice reading time! :3**

 **P.s. I own Nothing Related to Dc! I write for fun and earn nothing from it!**

 **Chapter 2**

Everything felt heavy.

Barry struggled to wake up, his every limb feeling like they weighted a ton or two. Even his eyelids refused to move at first. The world felt like it was spinning and shacking at the same time, making him feel dizzy, and the sensation only intensified with him wakening up.

Finally opening his eyes slowly, hardly, he tried to move his hands to help himself stand up... to no avail. His arms aren't just feeling heavy, they were cuffed behind his back!

The realization made him jerk his limbs, struggling to free not only his hands, but also his legs. He heard the sound of multiple guns being raised and armed simultaneously. He froze for a split second, but nothing happened. Shaking his head to clear his blurry thoughts, everything rushed back in his memory. The meeting. The men in black. The old man...

-"It may be hard for you, but don't move too quickly before the antidote completely kick-in, Mr. Allen."

Barry flinched and rose his hazy sight, unbelieving, fixing it in the Agent's stare. How could he know...

...

Something started to beep and everyone turned their sight toward Cisco.

-"What's it doing?" Asked Nate.

-"I don't know." Replied Cisco, standing up in the Waverider's command room without letting his sight go off the Alien device. "Either our food's ready or this guy's trying to call us." He walked around, wondering how worked that thing. "Hey, how... how do, How do I answer? I. "

He posed it and pushed on it's surface, getting an immediate reaction! The holographic image of the Dominator appeared from the transponder.

-"Oh, my God. It's him!" Jubilated the young man, letting his geek enthusiasm take the better of his judgement.

-"He's even uglier than the last time we saw him." Commented Mick, arms crossed.

The Alien, glaring at them heavily, finally talked. -"65 of your years ago, you saved me from capture."

-"Listen, you don't need to thank us." Replied Cisco.

-"Yeah, he does." Retorted Mick, sternly. "He can thank us by turning around and heading home."

But the Dominator was unfazed. -"I will show you my gratitude by sparing your lives, but I cannot do the same... for Barry Allen."

Everyone was left without voice. They all had the exact same thought at that very moment.

How?

-"If your friend does not turn himself in," Continued the Alien. "we will have no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all meta-humans."

The Dominator's image disappeared, leaving them astonished and pondering.

They all looked either away or at the floor for a moment, not knowing what more to say after that. Mike was the first to move away, walking out of the Waverider. They all followed him silently, no word reaching their dried throat, no sound was muttered. When they finally reached their meeting place inside the hangar, the sound of Oliver's stern voice was heard from behind them, finally breaking the heavy silence.

-"We're back..."

-"And the meeting with the President didn't go well." Added Sara with disdain.

They, with Atom, were approaching slowly, walking without haste.

-"We've got some bad news on our side." Replied Nate "...wait, where's Barry?"

-"Wasn't he going with you?" Questioned urgently Felicity, her time-travel dizziness having finally subsided.

The three newcomers looked at each others. Arrow, clenching his fists, looked like he was hardly containing his rage, Sara was uncertain, Ray looked saddened. It gave the chills to everyone looking at them because, one thing was sure... The three of them were uneasy about what happened, and they were people hard to faze...

In the end, it's Ray who answered, grievely. -"We've got bad news too..."

...

-"Yes, we know who you are... and what you did."

Barry's mind finally focused. Still, he shook his head lightly one more time, unbelieving, before looking at his surroundings only to see many men in black surrounding him, aiming at him, and he realized the shacking he felt was the vibration of the running van.

Like so many time lately, Barry ended up thinking 'It's not a bad dream. If only it could, but everything is happening for real...'

Moving his head also made him feel his mask leaning against his face's skin, confirming it was still in place on his head. So then, how?

-"You threatened the entire universe" Continued the Agent Smith, unaffected by Barry's disoriented state. "when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time."

-"Wait, you're talking about Flashpoint?" Finally muttered Barry, his voice coming back with all the sensations in his body. "How do you even know about..."

-"They told us." Interrupted the old man, acid in his tone.

Barry's eyes opened wide. Did he really hear that? Aliens blew his cover? How could _They_ even know?

-"For the past 60 years, we have enjoyed a truce with your so-called Dominators." Insisted Smith. "You broke the truce."

No matter how they knew. The harm was done, now... more harm than what he could have ever imagined. Could his actions, the action of a mere man, really escalate so much that it would influence intelligent life-form from other planets? If only he had known...

Barry frowned, his tone firming. -"I made a mistake. Okay? I'm not gonna let it happen again."

-"What you've done cannot be mended with an apology alone. Those Aliens, they are over us now... And they mean War."

Barry shook his head once more. -"What do they even want?" All of that, everything this man was saying, it was just crazy!

-"I've negotiated a deal with them." Calmly answered the old man, dropping himself to Barry's eye level by posing a knee on the van's floor. "If _You_ surrender yourself, Mr. Allen, _They_ will leave us in peace."

He took a second to appreciate the total astonishment appearing over Barry's face, before giving the final blow with his false condescending voice.

-"You really want to save the world? Here's your chance."

...

-"Contact the Dominators."

Cisco shook the transponder, but the only result was it warbling.

-"Looks like your friend's not calling you back." Commented Nate, almost disappointed.

-"No, he's not," Retorted Cisco. "but I got a plan B."

Cisco vibed to the Mother ship, taking Nate with him. They looked around, meeting with the Dominator they had saved 65 years ago.

-"What an unusual gift." Commented the Alien, hiding his surprise. "You appear to be a meta-human as well."

-"Yeah, well, I figured you'd cut me some slack, seeing as how we saved you back in 1951." Cisco's voice was reflecting the contained anger boiling inside him. "Remember that?"

But the Alien remained unchanged in his calm attitude. -"Much has changed on your planet in the last 60 years. The threat of your kind has become imminent."

-"Listen, E.T. We're not a threat. Metas are protecting this planet." Cisco tried to convince him, soon supported by Nate.

-"And besides, the guy who tortured your ugly ass back in 1951 was human."

-"But what happens when a man like him inherits abilities like yours?" Answered back the Dominator, his words hitting them with realisation. "We have seen it happen on countless other worlds, which is why we must exterminate your kind before the scourge of your planet becomes the scourge of ours."

The atmosphere fazed, flashing and waving as they returned back into the hangar.

Panting, they caught their breath back, still affected by Cisco's move, but even more by what they learned.

-"Well, he's out of his giant mind." Grunted Nate.

-"What if he's right?"

Steel locked his look into Cisco's. He couldn't have heard him right?!

But Cisco continued, troubled. -"What if, in using our powers to make the world better, we actually end up destroying it?"

That's it. He was loosing it!

Nate needed to snap him out of it. -"Dude, I get it. Barry screwed up."

-"Yeah, so did we!" Insisted Cisco, turning his unfocused look. "Back in 1951..."

He walked a few feet away, and Nate sighed, suddenly realizing hard.

-"We messed with time when we freed the Dominator."

-"Who's now coming to kill us." Everything that happened emerged back into Cisco's mind, hitting him harder than any of their villain's fist before. "This whole time, I've been mad at Barry, and now I'm the one who messed with time."

Every time Barry apologized... Every moment he tried to make up for what happened... He never intended any of it to happen. He never planned for any of it to turn out this way.

All he wanted was to...

-"I just wanted to make things right, and we ended up making them worse."

...

Barry bitterly smiled to himself. All that stupid 'Flashpoint' thing really escalated so far from everything he could have ever envisaged...

But, what if it was it? What if this whole crisis was happening for him to finally do something right?

It was such a bad idea, he was sure someone, anyone, would have tried to talk him out of it. And they would probably have succeeded... but, right now, no one was here with him. It was _His_ decision, _His_ call... and it wasn't even a close one.

-"I'll do it." He said assuredly, moving to raise himself, at least in a sitting position. This way, he felt more confident.

At least, more than lying on the ground, wrists and ankles chained like a criminal. Although, with what he had caused, he might as well be one...

The Old man in grey nodded his accord. -"You chosed the right choice, Mr. Allen."

-"Yes." Continued Barry. "But not like that." He saw Smith raising a brow, trying to understand, and clarified. "I will hand myself over to the Dominators, but I will do it while walking without restrains. You can keep your aims at me, but I don't want the last thing I did on Earth done with chains on me."

He may have made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of reprehensive things, but he still had his hero's pride.

The Agent Smith seemed to ponder, evaluating the situation. No... Evaluating Barry's eyes. The young man never knew what that old Agent saw in them, but he was relieved to see him nod one more time.

-"Very well, Mr. Allen. But don't make any wrong move on me. I wouldn't mind letting my men shooting you until the tranquilizer completely stops your heart from beating."

Barry nodded in turn, staying on his sitting position on the floor even after he was uncuffed.

He wouldn't screw up, this time, and, maybe, he could finally make amends to everyone he had ever hurt with his selfish mistakes.

He looked at the sky from the tainted window, thinking, the only thing shading his heroic decision... was when he realized that, in the end, he was never able to regain Cisco's trust... Swallowing a sad lump nested in his throat, he wished his sacrifice would finally ease his friend's sorrow...

...

-"Yo, guys! Quick, look at the News!" Shouted Jefferson.

Everyone rushed before the screens, looking without believing their eyes.

One Alien ship had landed in the middle of Central City and some Officials were walking to meet them, led by the President and the Agent Smith. Just behind them, in the middle of many men in black with their weapon all casted down toward the ground, The Flash was also walking with assurance. He was looking right in front of him, no fear appearing in his proud eyes.

-"Wait, W-What's happening? Someone, what is he..." Blabbered the young man.

-"He's handing himself over..." Professor Stain confirmed everyone's fear with a blank tone.

-"What! No! He can't do that!" Snapped Jefferson.

-"He can't really believe it will solve everything!" Muttered Sara.

-"True, if they're that threatened by meta-humans, it's hard to believe they'd be satisfied with just one." Added Nate.

-"Yeah, well, if I know Barry, he's gonna want to be that one." Confirmed bitterly Cisco. "He would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat anytime if he was certain it could protect at least one of us and he wouldn't even have a second thought about it!" He shook his head strongly, hitting the table in front of him with his fist. "It's not even his fault! But he's going to pay the price for us..."

-"What are we waiting for!" Suddenly snapped Kara. "Let's go get him back before it's too late!"

She turned to move away, only stopped by Oliver's voice saying. -"Kara, don't..."

-"Don't What?!" She bursted this time, turning her burning sight toward him. "Last time you told me to stand back, Barry got _Captured_! I am _Not_ listening to you this time!"

Supergirl flew away in a split-second, leaving behind her a mess with the tables and computers turning upside-down! She bolted out, flying as fast as she could, the wind behind her repelling everything on her trajectory.

She rushed like her own life was depending on it! He was the one to have believed in her first. To have _always_ believed in her! When he landed on her earth, and she had trouble, he jumped right into the action to help her! When he needed help, he came to her, to include her in his team. He had faith in her!

But, no matter how fast she travelled, she came too late...

When she arrived there, the Alien ship's hatch was already closing and she barely had a second to see Barry.

And, when he saw her, he waved her goodbye with the saddest smile she had ever seen...

It broke her heart as she yelled. -"Noooo!"

Screaming, she initiated the movement to burst that ship's door, when the voice of the old man rose. -"Don't! He accepted to sacrifice himself to save us all! If you break him out, it will mean war all over again!"

And she stopped moving, stunned, looking helplessly at the Alien ship taking off with one of her best friend trapped inside.

It wasn't her Earth. She could have just taken him back by force and screw everyone!... But it was Barry's Earth, and he would never forgive her...

That's why she kept looking. Even long after the ship had disappeared, even long after everything in her sight had become clouded... and rain seemed to fall only on her cheeks...

...

Barry was brought inside the Mother ship, flanked by Dominators even though he made no attempt to evade them.

They were moving him across the long corridors, until they met with one Alien looking older than the others. Suddenly, two of those surrounding him grabbed his arms, maintaining him firmly in place while the old one approached them.

That old Dominator, he seemed to be the Leader, reached a hand toward Barry's face, lightly brushing his long fingers across his cheek. -"To think such a frail being could hold that much potential."

'To think you are afraid of such a frail being.' Inwardly thought Barry, moving his head to evade the strange touch. -"Anyway," He continued aloud. "I won't be in your way for long. Please, get it over quickly."

The Leader swiftly reached his hand again, and Barry closed his eyes, waiting for a hit that never came...

Instead, the Alien grabbed the Flash's mask, -"No, Barry Allen." And yanked it off his face! "You won't be killed by us." He then grabbed the young man's hair to turn his sight toward him as he stoop to his eye level, glaring intensely at him. "At least, not yet."

Barry refrained a painful yelp, locking his aprehensive look into the Leader's.

What had they planned for him?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-" _Why are you weeping, he got what he deserved. That's what you get when you mess with time itself_."

...

-"Way to go, Skirt!" Exclaimed Mike. "That's what I call a Sucker Punch!"

Kara just came back to the hangar. The screens were shut down, probably because everyone had enough of the news right now, and most of the team was either sitting sadly or standing with their arms crossed, sternly.

Ray, like the others, turned to look at her. -"Why did you hit him?" He asked, mixed between being angry, surprised and incredulous.

-"The question I ask myself," Answered Kara, impassive. "is 'Why didn't I hit him harder?'. I shouldn't have pulled my punch."

-"Kara, what happened?" Inquired Sara, concerned.

-"It's more what he said. I can't get his words out of my mind, they marked me." Explained vaguely Kara. "And the only comfort I have is that my fist will have marked Smith's abdomen for a long time."

Cisco's cell started to ring and he quickly cut the ringtone.

Nate turned to him, angry. -"It's the third time you do that. What's that call?"

-"Why don't you answer?" Insisted Felicity.

Cisco looked at them, looking totally helpless. -"It's Joe..."

-"What! You can't keep hanging on him!" Snapped Felicity! "Someone needs to tell him what happened! Stop chickening and talk to him!" She insisted.

Cisco's cell rang again, and everyone looked angrily at him.

-"Fine! Okay!"

Cisco sighed all the air in his lungs and stood up to walk away. Or, rather, trudge away, his head down.

What was he going to tell him? How could he explain everything that happened in such a short time?

-"If he saw the news, he must be mortified..." Continued Felicity, turning to look at Oliver.

Went the young man answered, unwillingly, the first thing everyone heard despite the distance was Joe's shouting voice, and Cisco couldn't help thinking he shouldn't have answered that call... Oliver nodded grievely, glad not to be in his shoes right now...

...

-"What's happening?!" Yelled Joe. "Why did Barry take off in an Alien ship?!"

-"The headlines said the Flash sacrificed himself for the peace!" Exclaimed Iris. "How could you have let him _sacrifice_ himself!?"

-"Listen, it's not..." Tried Cisco, but Iris interrupted him.

-"Why haven't you called before?!"

-"Yeah, we could have talked to him!" Added Wally.

Great, all the West were one the phone. This was going to be hard to place a word...

-"We would have talked him out of it!" Insisted Iris.

-"We would have tried, too!" Shouted Cisco in turn. "We would have talked to him if he had not been captured by the Government!"

-"The what?!" Exclaimed Joe.

-"Wait, what do they have to do with this?" Asked Wally.

-"They're the one who negotiated with the Aliens." Quickly explained Cisco.

-"They said it in the liners too!" Grunted Iris. "Tell us something we don't know."

-"Tell us why the Government had to sell _my son_ for their peace!" Growled Joe.

-"Couldn't they have found another way?" Pointed Wally.

-"It's because of the mess up with time!" Snapped Cisco. He heard them gasp and he took opportunity of their surprise to say everything else in one breath. "The Aliens seemed to have known about him messing with time. They were the one to claim him because they felt threatened by his power!"

-"The Aliens knew about Barry being able to influence time? How could they have known that!?" Questionned Wally.

-"It's not fair!" Cried Iris. "Why is this happening to him?"

Cisco heard her distant cries, all their sobs echoing in his ears, and his heart sank. He was going to be hated by them for the rest of his life, but they loved Barry more than anyone else. They were his family and they deserved to know the truth.

-"It's our fault." Admited Cisco. "It's because _we_ went back in time..."

-"You did what?!" That was too much for Joe. He bursted his anger, his rage, right back at Cisco! "This has gone way too far! You resented him for what he did and, right after, you go on your own and do the same! Except, after, you make him take all the blame! You knew the truth, you should have stopped him! Or were you still too angry at him not to be a _jerk_!" His voice was growling, his words going further than his thoughts.

-"Hey! I was wrong, okay!" Accepted Cisco, hurt. " _We_ were wrong, and now... now he's the one who have to pay for our mistake. He had to sacrifice himself because we made an error in the past and we are all deeply sorry. We're sorry to have lost him, to have let it all happen." His voice sounded more and more broken. "We're sorry he have to suffer for us again..."

-"Listen, Cisco." Suddenly said Joe, his now calm voice being way more frightening than his early shouts. "No amount of sorry can make up for what you did. Barry may have screwed up a few times in his life, but _you_ just sent him to his _Death_!"

-"I know." Cisco cracked into tears, his sobs hindering him when talking. "I know and I'll never be able to tell him how bad I feel for everything I did to him."

Joe cut the line, and the young man fell to his knees, crying every tears he had in him.

...

When Cisco went away to answer the call, Oliver turned to Kara.

-"What did Agent Smith say to you exactly?"

She glared at him. No doubt she partially blamed him for everything that happened. Well, he was too, so he couldn't deny her anger right now...

She turned to the others, answering him without looking any more at him. -"He said Barry deserved what was happening because he played with time itself."

-"How could they know about that!?" Exclaimed Vixen.

-"That's a thing to say the Aliens were afraid of what he could do, I mean he is incredible..." Pointed Ray.

-"But it's another thing to mention the time travel." Completed Nate.

-"True. And, what's more, no one remembers how it was before Flashpoint beside Barry himself." Supported Professor Stain.

-"We are his friends and _we_ only learned about it when he told us." Commented Jefferson.

-"That doesn't make any sense!" Grunted Felicity. "If they wanted him, why not capture him when they crashed into central city? Barry got there first to see what was happening, it's how he learned they were here."

She was a woman of logic, and all this situation seemed too far fetched for her.

Oliver nodded while holding his chin, pensive. -"True. He even said they ran right beside him like he was nothing."

-"And when they captured us, too." Added John. "Barry was also outside. Why not just catch him at the same time with their tractor light?"

-"That's it!" Exclaimed Ray.

-"Why didn't I see it before!" Grunted Oliver.

-"Hun, wait, what? What have you figured out?" Question Jefferson.

-"They didn't know him before your capture!" Explained Felicity, suddenly understanding. It was so simple, why couldn't she have assembled the pieces before! -"They learned about him and Flashpoint..."

-"When they captured us and searched in our minds!" Completed Oliver, sternly.

-"And, once more, everything is in reality out fault. Not his..." Said Stain, lowering his head.

Everyone dropped their heads too, the room becoming silent for a moment. They were deeply affected by the loss of their friend, and every revelation made the effect of a knife stabbing them right through the heart.

-"I hate to be the party pooper." Mike's voice suddenly cut the awkward silence. "But there's nothin' more we can do 'bout it."

-"It's sad, but he's right." Agreed hardly Nate. "We should go on and continue with our lives."

-"He's right. Let's not make Barry's sacrifice vain." Completed Stain. "He would have wanted us to continue protecting this world."

The Legends nodded hardly, each one finding difficult to start their walk to their ship. They regrouped, and Cisco reappeared just in time to see them off. His eyes were blood red and he seemed to hold the shaking that was running in all his being.

-"Even if we want to go on, nothing will be the same without him..."

Felicity held him in her arms, trying to comfort him, but she was also taken by a sobbing fit as they watched the Waverider's hatch close and take off, disappearing in the time stream.

...

Inside the time travelling ship, everyone was silent again. They had set course to rejoin the moment they had left before all this crisis happened.

Suddenly startling them, Ray rose from his seat and approached Nate, leaning to talk above his shoulder.

-"Hey, Nate. There's something..." He hesitated for a second. "Something I would like to confirm."

-"I think I know what you mean." Nodded Nate.

He turned to the computer, -"Gideon, change the destination. We are not going back." and everyone rose their head to look at him, interrogation in their looks. But, as he continued, they all understood and nodded their accord in turn. "Jump to 10, no, 20 years after the Dominator's incident."

Professor Stain continued with enthusiasm. -"We are going to see if everything is still right!"

-"Yes, to see if those events changed the normal course of time." Confirmed Ray.

-"And if they have, we'll just turn back in time to stop Barry before he could go to that meeting with the Government." Decided Nate, supported unanimously.

...

-"For the next part, we'll need your cooperation." The deep voice of the Dominator Leader caught Barry's attention while he was struggling against his restraints.

After what that Alien had said, when Barry first met him, something inside the young speedster have been screaming at him to run away as far and as fast as he could! But, as soon as he initiated the will to struggle against those strong arms holding him firmly, the Leader, still painfully holding his hair, injected him some kind of substance on the neck! He felt immediately numb, his legs letting go below him, although he stayed half-awake.

They dragged him into some kind of laboratory and placed him on a weird pod where they fastened his arms and legs, although he felt nothing of it. The substance not only seemed to keep him calm, but also cut the sensation in his whole body... or, that's what he thought before what was coming.

The Leader asked one more time, believing Barry's understanding had been affected. -"If you help us, everything will be easier for you."

Something was wrong. Every instinct inside the young speedster were on high alert and it made him extremely uncomfortable. It doesn't felt right and Barry got the urge to piss his captor.

-"I don't know what you have in mind, but I've got the feeling it's nothing good."

-"We are not asking for your understanding. Only for your cooperation."

-"I came here thinking I would die." Barry answered back defiantly. "No matter what you do, you can't force me to help you."

The tall Alien leaned to grab the young man's shoulder and pull him closer.

-"We'll see about that, Barry Allen."

Another Alien placed something cold on the young man's forehead and around his head. The next thing he knew was an unfathomable pain exploding behind the back of his head and he screamed along with the sound of shattered bones as something pierce his skull!

 **...**

 **Thanks again for reading my work! :D**

 **I don't know when I'll update again, I'll be quite occupied for some times.**

 **Oh, and, by the way, sorry if Supergirl or some characters from Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow seems a little out of character. I've only watched the Flash, a few episodes of Arrow and, like, 4 episodes of Legends. I hope you've still appreciated what I did with them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I just can't believe how much time have passed since the last update! I'm terribly, deeply sorry for that incredibly long silence. A lot of things happened one after another, including death in my family. I lost the will to write for a long time (or, in fact, to do anything at all) and I just couldn't sit to work on my stories…**

 **Although, I'm slowly getting back on my feet and I wanted to thank those who supported me all that time without news from me! You've been a big help to lead me back here. Thanks! :D**

 **And, Flash4818, you are a very persistent person XD I admire your tenacity. Thank you for not giving up on me** **:)**

 **Alright, I've made you wait long enough. Not bothering you anymore, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :D**

 **Chapter 4**

On the tv screen, the news lady said her text, professionally hiding her sorrow the most she could even though, like every good citizen in Star City, what she was announcing crushed her heart.

-"It is hard to believe, but the Flash, the protector of our city, is now gone. He sacrificed himself to save us from…"

Iris grabbed the remote control and shut off the tv, the black screen suddenly reflecting her raging eyes drowned by their own tears.

Joe compassionately hugged her, an arm around her while leaning his other hand on her hair, their body shaken by sobs.

Wally stopped pacing, turning to hit the doorframe. His legs were aching to start running. His entire being was silently crying its desire to tap into the Speed Force and run to Barry. Wherever on Earth this could have been, he knew he would have reached it in an instant! But, he leaned his head against the wood, painfully knowing that, no matter how hard he would try, Barry was now out of reach.

If only he had reacted faster… now it was too late…

Joe swallowed a lump stuck in his throat, turning his head to Wally when he heard his fist hitting his house. He couldn't reprimand him now. He couldn't even bring himself to speak right now and, even tough he didn't know how to say it, he knew he had to say something, anything. Even if his sorrow was as strong, if not stronger, than theirs, he had to be here for his two other children…

His train of thoughts was suddenly cut by his cellphone ringing. He closed his eyes for a second, sliding a hand in his pocket to grab it and, resisting the urge to smash the damn object, he looked at it an froze.

Iris, took a peak to see the number and turned to her father, surprised. –"Joe, why Captain Singh would…"

Joe frowned, clenching his fingers around the device. -"Must be important. He knows I'm off today." Not that a day off work was important for him, but all he wanted right now was a single day to mourn his own son…

-"Want me to tell him you can't take it?" Proposed Wally, slowly approaching them.

Joe shook his head, clearing his throat before answering. –"Yes, this is Joe…"

-"Ah, finally! How far were you from your phone?!" Retorted the Captain, speaking loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the room. But, before Joe could answer back, he hastily continued. "Did you see the news?"

Joe sighed. -"About Flash? Yeah, I…"

-"Not that one. The one after." Cut Singh.

The west looked at each other with surprise. Iris hurriedly raised the remote to open the Tv again. On the news, images of plundering and violence all around Star City were flooding the screen, the newsman advising the population to stay at home and lock their doors until the police could stop the riot!

-"What the…" Started Joe, unbelieving.

-"I know." Answered Singh, anger filling his voice. "It's as if every criminal in this city went crazy the minute they heard about the Flash's disappearance. Those pieces of shit are all out, thinking they can do whatever they want." They heard him grunting. "Well, not on my watch. Joe, I need you here NOW. We'll show those animals we don't need super speed to protect this city."

-"On my way." Joe answered back before cutting the conversation.

Those criminals had taken the worst day to go all out like that. Joe stood up, his expression, before twisted by pain, changing for determination. This was perfect, since he needed to vent some anger…

-"Joe…"

He turned his sigh to Wally, looking angrier than he should have been toward him. Although, the young man didn't back off, looking as determined as his old man.

-"I can go with you."

Joe's eyes widened before reducing to a slit. –"No way. Forget about it."

-"But Joe!"

-"No But!" Bursted Joe. "It's out of question!"

-"I Can Help! I'm as fast as Barry! I could pretend to be him and…"

Joe walked toward Wally, pointing the young man's chest. -"You think I wanna see that? You think I want to see you against hordes of criminals?!"

Despite Joe's attitude, Wally stood his ground, but he winced with anger, hurt by his father's distrust. –"Barry does it all the time."

-"But you're not him!" Frowned Joe. "You don't have his experience, his knowledge. He had all that and now…" A sob broke his tone, although no tear would reach his stern eyes again before long. "And now he is gone."

The soft footstep of Iris echoed behind them as she posed a comforting hand on his father's shoulder. He relaxed his pointing hand and leaned it against Wally's chest.

-"I just lost a son. No way I'm losing another child today."

He turned on his heels, grabbed his coat and went out without even a look back. Only when he was about to leave, he voiced; -"You will both stay here. Stay safe. I'll be back as soon as I can." And he closed the door before they could answer back.

Iris and Wally looked at each other. He clenching his fists, She nodded her accord, the determination of their father running through their blood.

-"We don't want to lose any more of our own either."

…

The Waverider disappeared from their sight with a cracking sound, vanishing in an instant into the time stream.

The atmosphere felt heavy as only the sound of Cisco's and Felicity's sobs were broking the silence weighting on those left in the hangar.

Minutes felt like hours, everyone trying to cope with what just happened to their dear friend, but the sorrow holding them hostage was nested very, very deep into the bleeding wound the loss of Barry had made into their heart.

Although, after what felt like an eternity, Kara cleared her throat, instantly getting everyone's attention albeit she had eye only for one young man.

-"Cisco, if only there was one little thing I could do, it would be done by now. " He made a step out of Felicity's arm, gently clenching a hand on her shoulder to show how important her support has been for him, and he turned to walk to Kara who continued her speech. "But I can't. I don't know what I can still do here, so I'd appreciate if you could just…"

-"Send you back home." Finished Cisco with a sad smile on the corner of his mouth. " I understand, but, before, I wanted to give you something. I left it at Star Lab, but we can…"

A gift? He had think of her despite her mistake, despite she was not able to bring back their friend, and he still wanted to share it with her after all? Another tear formed into her eyelids, although most would think it was another one shed for Barry. She grabbed her dear friend in her arms before he could finish his sentence and flew away with him.

Oliver swallowed hardly. As fast as she was, he still saw her glance at him with the most hateful look he had seen in ages. Or… did she slowed just enough to show it to him? He'll never know...

He clenched his fists so tight they turned white, his expression twisted by regrets and rage.

Why would everything go sour like this? What did they do wrong? What did _He_ do wrong?!

That last stare Kara gave him was the drop that made the glass overflow. He turned to the table right behind him and flipped it upside down with a ragging roar, his nerves breaking along with the electronics crashing on the floor!

-"Hey, hey, calm down Oliver." John tried to sooth him.

-"Calm down!?" Grunted Oliver. "YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME TO ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED WHILE WE'RE AT IT?!"

-"I didn't say that and you know it." Replied John calmly, holding back his own frustration. He knew that if he was to enter that game, none of them would leave unscarred.

The tension was almost palpable, and the composed attitude of John only made Oliver's blood boil even more.

He made a step forward, retorting with his spiteful tone. -"Maybe you still resent him, for what he did to your family when he changed the time, but I won't abandon him before I'm sure there is no way to get him back! Even If It's Only To Bury Him, I Will Find Him! I Won't Give Up Now!"

-"None of us will." Felicity cut their tirade. They looked at her while she was kneeled beside the pill of junk Oliver had thrown on the floor. She grabbed something and stood up to show it to them. It was the transmitter Cisco had used to communicate with the Dominators. "As long as there'll be a hope to hold onto, we won't abandon Barry, and, the worst may come, we won't let those who have hurt him go unpunished."

Still, the harm was done. The words had hit John like a knife. He walked pass Oliver, stopping beside him only to say with grief. -"You really think I wanted that for him? To pay for what he did… with his life? Think again, maybe it won't be shit this time, unlike everything you did today."

-"John…" Started Felicity, compassioning with him, but he cut her speech to tell her;

-"I'll be back home. Call me if there's anything I can do."

-"Sure." She simply answered, looking at him walk away.

She approached Oliver, who had turned his sight away. Only now he fully realized the impact of his own words.

-"That's not what I wanted." He said, more to himself.

-"I Know." She answered, still compassionate. "Everything went too fast. We didn't get the chance to grab the situation until it was too late, and he knows too."

He looked at her for the first time since she started to talk to him, the shadow of gratefulness floating in his eyes for the only person who seemed to realize everything was not his fault. He took her in his arms, seeking to be comforted more than to give comfort, and, looking down, his sight stumbled upon the alien device she was firmly holding in her hand.

-"What do we do now?" He asked, still holding her.

-"I will crack that thing." Answered Felicity, hugging him back. "I'll crack its signal and we'll use it to trace them. With the right equipment, the infinity of space won't be enough for them to hide."

He frowned and gently firmed his hold, whispering in her ear although his tone was determined. -"Tell me what you need. I'll get it for you."

…

-"Be ready, guys." Joyfully announced Nate . "We're arriving at our destination in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. The second they got out of the Time Stream, what he saw was so shocking he got mute, and, not just him, but the whole crew too!

Everything to their sight's end was desolation. Where the landscape was not desert, it was a wide wasteland with dead trees and dust everywhere…

The Waverider was shaken by a huge shock that would have thrown them to the floor if they hadn't been strongly strapped in their chair!

-"What was that?!" Almost shouted Jefferson, the loud noise made by the time ship still trembling under the impact covering every other sound.

-"We got shot!" Plainly replied Mike.

-"Shot! By who?!" Panicked Jefferson, grabbing the armrest of his sit!

-"I don't know." Answered Nate. "But we'll discover it soon enough. Brace yourselves."

A grey smoke leaked from the damaged ship, surrounding them, hindering their vision. Despite that steam clouding the cameras, they tried to look at the screens to figure were they could emergency land.

Ray suddenly pointed the ravaged ground, -"Aren't those…" but they crashed on the ground, the shock shaking them to their bones. When the tremor finally stopped, he shook his head and got out of his chair, stumbling and taking support on the computer board. "Gideon, show the footage of the last 15 seconds before the crash."

-"Displaying." Answered the ship's voice.

On the screen, they saw a group of Dominator scavenging a town with a pace so fast, is should have been impossible for them to move at that speed. Then, they all stopped to raise their head to the sky and point the Waverider, one of them calling seconds before the ship got shot…

-"How…" Started the Professor.

-"No time for that, Doc." Cut Mike, pointing another screen.

-"They will find us." Completed Nate, looking, like the others, at the Dominator running like huge bullets toward their crash site…

…

Everything was blurry around him. Just like an endless tornado spinning around him, making him dizzy every second it lasted, but, finally, Kara slowed down and they arrived at Star Lab.

She dropped a very confused Cisco to his feet, helping him standing as his stomach was menacing to empty itself. Soon enough, he looked at her and nodded he was okay, not thrusting himself if he was to open his mouth. He started to walk and she gently held his elbows to be sure he could make it inside the facility.

Although he would not have made it without her, Cisco was still leading the way, explaining to her as soon as his felt able to do so.

-"That gift I talked about, it's in my lab. We'll just get there and I'll finish it for you. 't'will take only a few minutes."

-"It's alright, you don't need to hurry yourself. I shouldn't have run that fast. Forgot to think about how you would feel at that speed."

Just before he could answer again, they entered the common room, where all the monitors where, and another voice was heard.

Caitlin's.

-"So, it's true." She grunted.

Kara stopped to look at her, unsure of what was about to start, but Cisco averted his eyes, having just the right hunch about it.

Caitlin continued, fire glowing in her sight, her hand closed into fists. -"Iris called me to tell me about the news. She called me to know why you weren't answering. She called me to explain It. Was. Your. Fault! "

-"Wait, let him explain…" Tried Kara.

But the mad woman wasn't going to listen to reason that easily. -"You don't know how it was, stranger girl. You think you know him? You really think you know what's happening here?!" She started to pace up the room, raging, yelling more than talking. "All that time, he resented him. Every day, he make it very clear he thought everything was His fault. All those times," She stopped to glare at Cisco. -"You kept reminding him how he broke your family and how you could never, ever, forgive him."

Cisco dropped his head even more. Although he really wanted to talk back to her, he just knew everything she said was right. Heck, he thought the exact same things, inwardly told himself the exact same reproaches.

-"And you're just there." Pursued the raging Caitlin "Not even answering! Are you still trying to stay in denial?!" His long silence just making her crazier, she started to throw him stuff. Everything she could lay a hand onto! "ANSWER ME!"

Kara walked in from of the young man, not letting everything that this strange woman said get to her. Cisco was still a precious friend, and she would not give up on him that easily.

He leaned a hand on her shoulder, the shadow of a smile raising the corner of his lips. -"It's okay, Kara. I'll find a way to talk to her, to explain everything, but I can't do it if you're here. She won't drop her guard if she think we are both against her."

-"You're sure you want me to…"

-"Yes." He answered in a heart beat, easing her uncertainties.

She nodded. -"I'll wait outside, and if you need help…"

-"I won't." He said back. "So don't super listen, so you won't be tempted to come back before I go get you back."

She winced, but nodded again and, in a split second, she wasn't there anymore.

That leaving us to…

-"You forgot something?" Grunted Caitlin, finally alone with Cisco. "Or someone?" She raised another object, ready to throw it. "Wouldn't be the first time, lately."

Cisco made a step back to avoid the hit, but stumbled on something else and fell to the floor! -"Wait, I know I've done terrible mistakes, but I…" He recoiled, his hand loosing balance under an unstable object.

Under one of Barry's belonging.

The instant after, his entire surrounding changed. He heard sounds and turned his head just in time to see Dominators! He ducked behind some computer thing, moving just enough to look without being spotted.

He was again in that round room, the one where he had see their imprisoned friends, but there was only one pod still in place, and many aliens working near it.

He saw a path to crawl undetected, some painful hope having found a place to nest itself inside his bowels, twisting them from the inside. He crawled as much as he could, as much as he needed to get to see who was trapped into that creepy pod, and, just as he lastly, finally got a sight on his best friend's scarlet costume, the Leader of the Dominator made a step into the room.

-"Is he ready for the next part?" He asked with his guttural tone.

Another Dominator nodded, showing a data pad as he answered in a language that evaded Cisco's comprehension.

The Leader's face bended in a scary smile. -"Good." He walked closer to Barry and raised his so long fingers to held the unconscious man's head as his disembodied voice ordered. "With this, we will brake him." His eyes narrowed, his sight wandering above his prisoner's shoulder, wincing as he glared upon the small intruder. "Make haste. It seems we don't have that much time on our hands."

Cisco crawled back as the other Dominators realized his presence too. The Leader released Barry's head, revealing a strange metallic helmet.

As Cisco started to fade away to evade the Aliens, he heard one last order from the guttural voice.

-"Initiate Protocol 'Home'."

 **...**

 **I know it's been almost a year since the last chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed this one and I promise it won't take that long again if you want to have more, so don't hesitate to tell me if you still wish to know what happens next :D**

 **Also, Which part intrigued you the most? Which charater(s) would you like more to see/follow in the next chapter? Leave a comment to tell me so I'll focus on that/those part(s) ;)**

 **Until then, take care Everyone! :D**


End file.
